Finding Happiness
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: Following season 3 finale. Killian is lost in a world he doesn't belong and in order to survive he must bury the hook. Amidst his transformation, evil has set afoot in Storybrooke and threatened the one he loves the most. CaptainSwan. (eventually) 9-28-2014
1. Chapter 1

Hook-centric Fanfiction. It takes place a few weeks after the **season 3 finale**. I haven't written a proper fanfiction in more than three years plus this is my first OUAT story so please bear with me. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hook grunted as his shoulder collided with the concrete sidewalk then toppled into a streetlamp.<p>

"Don't come back unless you have revenue to support your binges!" the barman yelled before slamming the back door behind him.

It was the third time this week that Hook had been tossed from The Rabbit Hole, the finest and yet only source of alcohol in all of Storybrook. His yearning for Emma had grown desperate and since she had no desire for him, the only thing that quenched his thirst was an unyielding amount of rum.

Unfortunately his supply had run dry a week ago leaving only one option, the bar. He however did not put into account that he had no vast wealth or income to support his dependence. The barman was agreeable enough to tolerate him for a while but he should have guessed it would come to an end soon enough.

The bruised pirate stood brushing off his long coat before stalking down the shadowy street. The options were bleak. He quickly dismissed the idea of asking Emma for funds, she wouldn't understand. He could beg? The pirate almost slapped himself for thinking of something that degrading.

What made Hook different from the folk here was the fact he was never under the curse. He had no second life, no job and no knowledge of this world. It made him feel uneasy that he was this vulnerable when it came to what made this land tick.

Hook made his way to the docks where he currently called home. He had always taken comfort to being by the sea, the slow movements of the tide and salty smell. When he came across an abandoned vessel tethered to the docks he took the opportunity. To his surprise it belonged to Leroy now known as Grumpy the dwarf. Rumor had it he never used the vessel and since remembering his life in the Enchanted Forest had cared even less for the boat since. It was nothing compared to the Jolly Roger but the old dingy sufficed.

The drunken pirate stumbled down below deck closed the pulled the hatch closed taking a sigh of relief that he was home. It was small, his head almost touching the ceiling and his bed taking up most of the room. Connecting was a small bathroom and even smaller bathing area, to which he found was called a shower. However it never worked and he never bothered fixing it.

He felt his hand around unless he found his matches and lit the wax seeping candle before placing it beside his cot. Stumbling around as the boat tossed he fell onto his makeshift bed kicking off his heavy boots and shrugging off his coat.

The bed he slept in was no more than tattered blankets and sheets he found about laid on the floor of the small room. He felt around smiling as his hand found the smooth shape of a bottle but to his dismay it was light. The rum long gone.

Hook sighed. It was going to be a long night.

For even sleep brings nightmares and he did not have nearly enough rum to evade that. Have a dreamless night.

The next morning came quicker than he expected. A cold sweat upon his face. He dreamed of Neverland. Of his years stuck on that dark world, of the dying boys and his painful revenge, which never came to pass.

The pirate sat up rubbing his weary eyes before leaning his head back against the far side of the room. His nose crinkled. No wonder he couldn't get Emma, he smelt of rum and low tide.

"Aye…", he whimpered as his head pounded against his skull, no doubt a hangover. His side ached from the fall the day before and he forgot to remove his hook, which in his sleep left a scratch along his cheek.

The pirate rushed to the mirror looking at the wound. To his relief it wasn't too deep and would heal quickly. However his attention was brought to his sunken eyes and overgrown beard.

He was a mess.

And yet this realization brought one thought to mind. Not his aching hunger. Not Emma. Not even his brother who no doubt would be disappointed in him seeing his little brother this way.

It was his dry throat. The rum. He needed the bitterness. His mind to be clouded. His thoughts to fade to nothingness.

But there was none.

He knew he needed help. And yet, he didn't want to ask it.

* * *

><p>The phone rang on and on. Hook stood at the pay phone near the sardine factory. He managed to scrounge up a few pieces to pay for the call. He just hoped it was worth it.<p>

Then he heard an answer, "Hello"

That voice made him roll his eyes. The regality, so clean and proper, it was all that he wasn't. Maybe in the Royal Navy he clung to that game but that was many years ago, a different man in his boots.

But it did it still took the pirate until half past noon to find the courage to call David Nolan.

"Hello? Anyone there", David chimed again.

"'ello Lad, it's Killian."

"Hook?"

"Ah yes." Hook bit his lower lip, he wondered if this was a good idea. This man despised him. Hopefully less after Neverland but still so. Especially for chasing after his only daughter, so frankly.

"If you need Emma she's not here."

"Ah no. Actually I need to talk to you."

"Alright. How about Granny's at 1?"

"You see. I need this to be private and all."

"This isn't some sort of trap?"

"No! Please mate. I just need your help", Hook cursed at his desperation.

"Alright. My place in half an hour. Don't worry. Mary Margaret and Emma won't be there. They're baby shopping with Neal."

"Great."

Then he hung up.

By Poseidon's beard, he just made plans with Prince Charming.

* * *

><p>Charming placed his phone back in his pocket settling down on a bar stool in the kitchen. Margaret was gathering her belongings, throwing her scarves and sweaters throughout the bedroom. She wore her long winter coat and a pale beret that almost hid her perfect dark hair.<p>

"Hon, what are you looking for?"

"My... Purse." she pouted with annoyance before diving back into the pile thoroughly ripping it apart. Charming smiled picking up her purse, which was hidden behind the kitchen counter since breakfast, "Snow."

She looked up smiling deeply in embarrassment before taking the velvet purse. They embraced and kissed slowly before holding each other.

"So what did Hook want?", she said seriously.

"You heard that?"

"Our home isn't that big. If it was a castle, maybe you could have gotten away with it."

Charming sighed, "I'm not sure but he sounded confused."

"That's odd."

"Yes indeed. Let's keep this between us. I don't think he wanted you or Emma to know."

Snow frowned, "Fine but don't get into trouble."

"You know I never look for trouble."

Snow smiled pecking him on the lips before heading toward the door, "It just finds you."

Charming shrugged, "You need that coat on? It's almost spring. The weathers pretty warm."

"Not warm enough for me Charming. Ill text you when I get Neal from Granny."

And she was gone.

Charming spent the next ten minutes throwing all of Snows belongings back into her dresser before he heard a hard knock on the door.

"Coming!" he called jogging over before swinging the door open.

There stood Hook. His hair was overgrown as was his beard. He smelt of something foul and his gaunt eyes made him look tired beyond measure.

"Come in", Charming said speechless. He tried to figure out the last time he saw the pirate. Couldn't have been more than a few days.

"Thanks mate." he strode in. Eyeing the closest chair before settling down.

The pirate fiddled with his hook lowering his blue eyes to the ground, "I guess you want to know why it is I am here?"

Charming didn't respond right away. Instead he settled down on a nearby chair and rubbed his chin, "Not really. How- what happened? You're- not to be blunt."

"A bloody mess? I know."

"What happened?"

Hook sighed running his hand through his oily hair, "I ran out of rum."

Charming had to stop himself from laughing. Rum? The liquor savvy pirate always had his favorite drink at his hip and at his lips most of the day. Now the seemingly endless flask was unfilled.

"What does that have to do with anything? You want me to buy you more?" David scoffed.

"No! I mean. I came to realize I have... I have nothing."

"What do you mean nothing, no rum?"

"Not the rum", he scowled, "I have no job. ... None of this "America" money-"

"US Dollars", the Prince corrected.

Hook glared at Charming, "None of these", he gestured at all of David, "garbs. I live in a sailboat for fortunes sake! I have nothing because it's all in the other world. Where we are meant to be."

Charming nodded, "The curse didn't affect you. There's no alternate life to help you."

"Thank Regina for that one. It took all my rum to run out to realize that I'm stuck here, so I might as well live my life. I can't believe I'm asking this but will you help me mate."

Charming was speechless once again, "Why me? Why not Emma or..."

Hook slammed his hand down, "Who else? There isn't anyone who will help me. I'm the pirate. Mary Margaret would treat me like some injured puppy dog, no offense, plus the new baby and Emma... we are not on good terms right now."

"What do you mean?"

Hook sighed, "Not important right now. The truth is you see a man inside of me. Beyond the pirate. You are hero and I am a villain. Don't get me wrong, I love the rum. Plundering, the open sea. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two mate about… ."

"Not being a pirate. Alright. But you have to listen to me. No backing out. If this is for Emma...

"It's not! It's, it's for me. Maybe a bit for the lass but mainly to keep intact my good form."

Charming smiled, "Then let's get started."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. Second chapter! I've written a few more but I may change them once I see where this is going. Thank you to the reviews from:

_greysanatomiac007_

_CocoFandicoot_

_TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan_

_Black Alnair_

And just so you know, there will be Captain Swan soon! There just needs to be a little build up. So here is some more Hook/Charming dynamic. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"You said you'd listen!", David said feigning anger, holding back laughter while leaning against the bathroom door.<p>

"But it's so damn hot. Trying to kill me lad?", Hook shouted back through the door.

David sighed, cursing his good nature for allowing himself to get in this mess, "Just get in the shower! I am going in there in thirty seconds, so unless you want me to see you in all your honesty you will get in."

"This is torture."

David chuckled, "Fifteen, fourteen".

"Fine."

Once he was sure Hook was in the shower he stepped into the bathroom. Maybe he did turn it too hot because the bathroom was full of steam but he just retrieved the bag he told Hook to put his clothes and placed it outside the bathroom. It was heavy, he couldn't image how much weight it put on the pirate wearing that coat everyday.

After much deliberating he realized that Hook needed to wash and since his shower was out of order, this was the one and only option. Charming prayed Mary Margaret would not be angry with him for using up her soaps.

"This one", David said handing Hook a bottle, "is shampoo. For your hair. Just pour some out, scrub it in and rinse it out. The other bottle in conditioner. Same idea but you don't need as much."

Hook stuck his head out of the shower curtain. His hair was matted to his face and blue eyes resigned.

"Sounds simple enough"

David sat down on the toilet lid and crossed his legs, "It is."

The pirate smirked returning to wash, "As Captain of the Jolly Roger, I mean when I was, we would wash in the sea. It was cold, but it reminded you that you were alive", he trailed off.

"The Jolly Roger is a fine ship", David replied.

"Aye. She was my brother's, he called her the _Jewel of the Realm_, made of enchanted wood."

David listened as he trailed off again, apparently deep in thought, "Hook I am going to get you clothing. Be back in a minute."

"What about my garbs? My vest…"

"They need a wash", David insisted inwardly thinking no sane person would touch them with a 30 foot pole, "Once they're washed you'll get them back."

Once he came back he saw that Hook had stepped out of the shower. His lower half was wrapped in a towel however he was still dripping wet and the shower was still running.

"Hook", he scowled running to shut the water off, "You couldn't wait until I got back?"

"I- I really didn't like the shower. Sorry mate."

David shrugged handing him the clothing. He looked over the pirate, he had a well toned chest but that was not what caught his attention, not even the sparse tattoos. It was scars that trailed his body, he could only assume from battles from his days plundering ships and surviving Neverland. Once he realized he was staring he turned toward the door.

"I'll give you a minute to change. These should fit."

When he came back in it was almost like Hook was a different person, except for the scruffiness. He had on a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, which said 'Storybrook' along the side. They were just long enough.

"These clothes, they're strange. I feel so bare", he voiced rubbing his arms.

David rolled his eyes "You'll get used to it. Now. I'm going to teach you how to shave."

"I know how to shave!"

"Without a straight blade."

Hook shrugged, "It works."

* * *

><p>When they were done Hook had a nicely trimmed face however he did have a few nicks.<p>

"Ah mate. It's still bleeding."

"Don't touch it. It'll stop", David chimed, it was like he was dealing with a toddler. The pirate had placed his hook upon his stump of a hand and was fiddling with the straps. He had insisted Hook would have to use his fake hand but this was one thing David did not win Hook over on.

David gathered his coat and shoes dropping Hooks heavy boots in front of the pirate who had settled on David's favorite barstool.

"Where are we off to?" Hook asked slipping on one boot.

"We", David said throwing one of his jackets toward Hook, "Are going to get you a haircut."

Hook almost fell off the barstool, "What? No. This isn't part of the deal."

"I think the terms were you have to listen to me. Do this or you're on your own."

Hook slipped on the jacket and trudged toward the door, "Lets get this over with."

* * *

><p>"I look even more devilishly handsome than before!" Hook exclaimed staring into the handheld mirror while spinning in the barber chair.<p>

David smirked handing his credit card to the barber.

Hook stopped suddenly, "I have no funds… I can pay you back!"

David waved his hand at the suddenly flustered pirate, "Hook. We agreed that I would help you. Think nothing of it."

Hook took off the apron and slipped his jacket back on before thanking the barber before leaving the shop. It was a frigid day and outside the shop the cold wind swept the streets. David followed Hook down to a bench.

"So you like the haircut?"

"Aye. Very much so."

David smiled, "Can I say I told you so?"

The pirate raised his hook, "Don't push it."

The Prince pulled his jacket closer to himself, he couldn't wait to get home to Mary Margaret's apartment where it was heated and warm. Plus he wouldn't mind some time with little Neal. He then glanced at Hook who was running his hand through his newly trimmed hair.

"So what next mate? Are you going to insist on etiquette classes?"

"That couldn't hurt, and it would be rather amusing however it isn't necessary", David said, "I have to meet with Mary Margaret and Emma at Granny's in an hour but before I think I would like to see this sailboat of yours."

Hook nodded shifting uncomfortably, "Aye. Its by the docks."

David saw the look on the pirates face when he said Emma's name. He knew something happened, he saw them kiss a week ago outside Granny's but it didn't look like they were together. Not like everyone thought, but never cared to ask.

"What happened? Between you and Emma?"

Hook went wide eyed rubbing his neck, "Its complicated."  
>"You said that already."<p>

"Not to be direct but … this is awkward seeing that you are her father."

Charming smiled, "I guess so. I just thought, you two were together."

"I thought so too mate. She has been avoiding me, told me that the kiss, it didn't mean anything. Like last time."  
>"Last time?"<p>

"Bugger off mate. I told you enough."

"Fine. Fine… lets go then."

Hook stood walking toward the pickup.

"For what its worth, I'm sorry"

Hook was speechless, not knowing what to say coming from Emma's father. Emma rejecting him hurt him so deeply, but he couldn't go back to that feeling now. Not without insurance, not without the rum.

The two jumped into David's pickup truck driving off toward the wharf.

"So when can I learn to drive?" Hook smirked.

David almost crashed becoming momentarily distracted, "Not in this car".

When they reached the docks Hook led David farther down the pier to a short berth. Anchored to it was a small sailboat, it looked worn down by the tides but besides that still afloat.

Hook led him onto the deck, "Watch your head down the hatch", he warned.

Once Hook was down the hatch Charming followed. He couldn't believe the state of the small room below the deck. Not only was it riddled with bottles upon empty bottles of rum but ratty blankets. Not to mention it was dark and cold. He saw there were light fixtures but the switch didn't seem to work.

"Home sweet home", Hook murmured, "It's not much."

David nodded, "You said it… Let me try to fix the lighting, then we can deal with… the rest."

Hook sat down watching David make his way to the lock box looking over the various switches finding the one he was looking for a turning it on.

Suddenly the three fixtures within the ceiling lit up the cabin.

Hook looked around, "That's helpful."

David rolled his eyes, "You think. That should help with the light and heating."  
>He trailed over to the bathroom. It was small but looked functional. Once Charming looked over the plumbing he frowned. He knew little about this but he knew they needed to be tightened to work properly and in the back of his car were supplies.<p>

"Hook. I am going to the car to get some supplies. While I am gone throw out… everything."

Hook raised an eyebrow, "Everything?"

"You know. The blankets and empty bottles. I'll be back."

Once at the car David grabbed a wrench and to his surprise he still had a few blankets in the back. But what Hook really needed was a mattress. He knew there was an extra in the storage crate he rented after moving in with Mary Margaret. Before he could make up his mind he turned on the ignition and drove off.

Hook threw the bottles wrapped in blankets in the dumpster near the sardine factory. The pirate looked around not seeing David anywhere. Suspicious he walked toward the street and to his surprise Charmings car wasn't there anymore.

Hook cursed, "Should have expected that pompous prince to give up…"

The pirate walked along the boardwalk settling down on a bench near his little sailboat. He liked to sit there, usually to drink but since that was no longer an option to watch the large ships pass by. There were vessels so unlike the Jolly Roger in this land.

They were ten times as large and flat carrying crates and crates of supplies. He wondered how the metal ship stayed afloat but left it to his imagination.

"Hook, is that you?" a voice came from behind him.

He looked to see to his surprise Regina, she wore a long black coat and high heel boots. She had a large briefcase in her gloved hand.

"That's Captain Hook to you."

Regina walked around the bench looking at Hook.

"What are you looking at?", he muttered.

"You Captain. I've never seen you in clothing quite as ordinary as this. You don't look threatening at all."  
>Hook frowned, he couldn't tell if it was an insult but brushed off the Evil Queen's comment nonetheless, "What are you doing here Regina?"<p>

The Queen settled beside him looking out at the sea, "My job. As mayor a few times a week I have to come down here to sign off on supplies the freighters bring to the town. Its rather boring but the people need their food."

Hook nodded, "Of course."

The Queen stood brushing off her coat, "Goodbye Hook. It seems I'm not the only one doing changing around here."

"I know the clothes, hair…

"No. That's easy. I mean it's all over your face. You're a fish out of water."

Hook gaped at the Queen growing angry.

"Bye fishy."

Hook retreated to his sailboat. He was a force to be trifled with and no one, while he was breathing, would think differently.

* * *

><p>Charming dragged the twin size mattress to the sailboat.<p>

"Hook!" he called out but received no answer. He climbed onto the swaying ship before folding the thin mattress and dragging it down to the cabin.

"Hook, I brought-

He stopped feeling something cool against his neck. It was a hook, Hook's hook.

"You think I'm pathetic don't you. That I am a drunk, only capable of messing things up."  
>"Hook…don't do this. I don't know what happened when I left but its going to be alright."<p>

The hook pinched into his neck, "You don't know that!"

Charming took a deep breath, "I do. You saved me during Neverland and Henry. You helped defeat Zelena. Even got Emma out of the past in the Enchanted Forest. You are a hero. You didn't need help from me to do that."

"It was for Emma."

"But you knew it was the right thing to do. Regardless of Emma. Just let me go… now."

Charming fell forward as Hook released him.

"I'm sorry David. I don't know what came over me. I saw Regina-

"Regina?"

"She told me… I'm a fish out of water."

David nodded, "But that's alright. It means you feel unsure because the situation your in is new and that's true. She didn't mean to insult you directly."

Hook nodded, "Can you…forgive me?"

David nodded, "Yes but if you do that again no promises. Now give me the hook."

"What?", Hook exclaimed.

"I will give it back, but use your false hand. You have to let go of it."

Hook looked down at the silver projection from his left arm. He slowly unscrewed it and hesitantly gave it to David. The Prince placed it in his pocket.

"Now help me with this."

After fifteen minutes they had settled the mattress upon the floor and placed the clean blankets on it. David then moved Hooks storage chest into the corner placing his hook inside. While Hook cleaned the windows and floor David fixed the shower and faucet with his elementary toolbox.

When they were done Hook was smiling, "Mate... ah thank you."

David nodded, "You're welcome. I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow morning. No rum."

Hook smirked, "Aye no rum. What can I expect tomorrow?"

"Why the final stage."

"And that is?"

"Clothing."

With that note David climbed up the ladder leaving the boat while Hook stood there speechless.

His right hand incasing his left, he felt empty. What was he now? A man without a hand. What was he looking for?

What had he done.

* * *

><p>End of chapter two! Thanks for reading. I wrote this story about a month ago so it is different then the season premiere yesterday (which was great!) but just my take on things. I'll be posting chapter three soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers! Thanks for the reviews!

To Guest Reviewer:

I appreciate your criticism. I know that the Hook I wrote isn't exactly the one portrayed in OUAT, nor is David etc. But I try my best, the Neal referred to is baby Neal (child of David and Mary Margaret) and in this fix, Hook and Emma are not together yet. it will be explained later but Emma has questioned her feelings about Hook even though they kissed in the finale (season 3).

The point of my fic is the journey Hook takes to find a Happy Ending, but not just for Emma but for himself. He wants to be a person he can be happy about, it was hinted in the year Hook was in the Enchanted Forest before the second curse that he didn't take to the pirates life again and that he needed Emma, another reason why right away he headed to NYC to help Emma after the second curse. He even traded the Jolly Roger! His brothers ship, the ship he had for over 300yrs! This is figuratively trading his life as a pirate for another. But now that Emma is not with him, he doesn't feel right as a pirate and now is looking to find himself.

Hope that helps for any confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>After another hour of sitting around in his sailboat Hook couldn't take it anymore. He was bored. Usually he spent his nights drinking away or before that chasing after Emma but with no ambition toward that at the moment and rum off the menu he was lost.<p>

But more importantly he was hungry. Not that boredom could rid that.

Hook slid on the coat David lent him and made his way to the ladder. He looked at the notches in the wood where he would drive his hook to pull himself up and realized again his stump was bare. Looking over at the chest in the corner he yearned for the shiny metal, it was a part of him but he knew David was right.

He was better than just Hook.

The pirate picked up the false hand and screwed it onto the device on his arm. Once he left the sailboat he realized how cold the night was. He held his coat on tight walking into town quickly. There was barely anyone out, probably due to the frigid air. The pirate did not know exactly where he was going but found himself walking across the street from Granny's.

He glanced inside and felt his heart hitch in his throat, there was Emma. Her face was perfectly caressed by her long blond hair, her lips curved in a perfect smile. Hook swallowed deeply seeing that David, Mary Margaret and Henry were there, clearly a family affair.

Family. Hook walked past Granny's downtown. As much as he would not admit it he missed that word. The pain of loosing his brother, Liam, still hurt despite the years of his absence and Milah. He missed her fire, her clear ambition and spirit, all of that taken away. Along with his hand. Even Baelfire held a place in his heart, he made him feel like he could move on from loosing Milah and Liam. But he joined them in the darkness after all.

Hook stopped walking. He noticed the lights were still on in the library. The pirate frowned crossing the street before peeking inside. It looked vacant.

He opened the heavy door and slipped inside. It was warm and smelt of dust and freshener.

"Hello", he called walking further in running his fingers along the book spines.

He turned hearing heels clicking behind him, "Sorry sir, we're –

Belle made eyecontact with him, -closed. Hook?"

Hook gave a smirk, "The one and only."

Belle rolled her eyes, "You look different. Good different."

The pirate nodded, "Ah yes. David, the fabulous Prince Charming, is giving me a hand."

Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Not an actual hand. See I had a hook… now it's a hand."

Hook almost ran out of there. He was making a complete fool of himself. In the past he was nowhere near kind to the girl. She was probably skeptical of his nature, not to mention she was the wife of Rumpelstiltskin.

"Sorry for intruding", he continued, "I saw the light and assumed the library was open."

Belle nodded, "I was just closing. You see we don't get many visitors, even less at night."

"That's a shame."

Belle moved to put some books down, "Yes. Yes it is."

"I guess I will be leaving then. Do you-

Hook smiled looking at Belle, -have someone to walk you home. Don't mistake my gesture for courtship I know your married it's just the night isn't kind."

Belle tilted her head, "Oh. Rumpel is picking me up soon."

Hook nodded heading for the door, "Goodnight then, Belle."  
>The girl didn't respond just continued to put the books away.<p>

Hook placed a hand on the door and turned toward Belle again his voice cracking slightly, "I just wanted to say… that I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I was desperate for revenge for the longest time… it doesn't make it right but I am glad you are with the old crocodile. "

He didn't wait for a response but instead ran out into the night, the wind whipping his face until there were tears. He slowed to a stop looking around only to realize he was nowhere near the docks. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>David pulled up to the docks. He had breakfast with Mary Margaret and little Neal before setting off grabbing some coffee on the way. As much as he wanted to believe Hook could change David had this nagging feeling that all he could ever be was a pirate. He did not want to pry into his life but he knew he had a brother and once a woman, not to mention the fact that his hand was sliced off and just last year got hit by a car. The pirate had gone through some trauma, it was no mystery why he became the way he is.<p>

And it won't take just a couple of days to change him.

The Prince walked up to the sailboat jumping aboard and knocking on the hatch. To his surprise there was no snide answer or any general response. He sighed tugging the hatch open calling down, "Hook. Its David."

He heard a groan and scuffling as the light below deck switched on shinning light on Hook. His eyes squinted as the light hit his face, his hair falling in different directions, "David?", he asked confused, "What's the time?"

"Almost ten in the morning."

Hook rubbed his eyes.

"I'm heading to the car. I trust you'll be up soon."

Hook gave no response but nodding waving his hookless hand.

In five minutes Hook climbed into the passenger seat eyes heavy.

"You look tired", David observed handing him a coffee.

The pirate gladly accepted the beverage before frowning, "I had trouble sleeping."

David started driving downtown, "Did you not like the mattress?"

Hook sighed shaking his head, "No. It wasn't that."

It didn't look like Hook was going to tell him so David decided to not press the pirate further instead he turned on his deputy radio. There was the silent charge of static he heard often since Zelena was gone. He waited a minute before turning it off.

Hook leaned back in his chair fiddling with his false hand, "How- how's your boy? Neal?"

David raised an eyebrow, "No offense but what's it to you?"

The pirate crossed his arms, "I was just trying to strike up a conversation. Plus it is rather exciting."

"What is?" David responded turning down another street.

"Having a child", he said looking at the Prince, "When Milah and I were together, we spoke of having children. She did not want anymore, she said it leaves a burden on your life. To protect your child from danger and that our world had too much danger. "

Hook tapped his false hand on the window.

"But still that's what family does, protects you no matter the cost."

David swallowed deeply, "Neal… he's good. He sleeps a lot."

"That must be grand for you and Mary Margaret."

Charming smiled, "Yes. And when he is awake he rarely fusses."

David parked the car along the side of the shop taking a quarter to put in the meter. Hook jumped out of the car stretching his legs before looking over at the shop.

"So. Is this where you buy your clothes?" he asked casually.

Charming chuckled, "No. I heard of this place and thought it better suited your taste."

The store was called Atlantica's Alternative Clothing, the two walked into to see racks upon racks of clothes although the store was rather small. The attendant in the back seemed to be fiddling with her blond hair before springing to attention.

"Hi! Welcome to Atlantica's Alternative Clothing. I'll be here if you need help", she grinned.

Hook nodded raising an eyebrow at David who nodded in agreement that this girl needed to get out more often. The pirate racked his brain. Something seemed oddly familiar. Atlantica…

"David", he called out from by one of the clothing racks. The prince waltzed over coming next to him.

"What?", he gestured.

The pirate bit his lower lip, "Atlantica is the name of the mermaid kingdom."

"So what?"

"That girl looks oddly similar to that lass Ariel."

David rolled his eyes, "Once again, so what? Its not like she's a mermaid. Just pick out some clothes."

Hook scowled looking through the piles of clothes finding some pants, which he found were called skinny jeans, in black. He also picked out some more white shirts and a leather jacket. He also, due to David's request, got some essential underclothes.

"Hook, I said essentials! An set of earrings is not."

The pirate pouted, "Come on mate. I can pay you back!"

David rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day, "No."

They went to the register and as the girl rung up the clothes Hook stared at the girl, she had long blond hair but it was wavy and almost unkempt. Her eyes were green and her outfit was almost entirely red.

"That will be eighty dollars and fifty-two cents", she smiled.

David reluctantly handed over his credit card shoving Hook once he saw that he was gawking.

"Hook, stop it."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Hook? As in Captain Hook?"

"Aye", he said hesitantly.

The girl's eyes went wide, "You! You didn't help Ariel find Prince Eric. She told me about how you threw away his life."

Hook raised a hand in protest, "And you are?"

"Her sister, Arista!"

"But… you're not a mermaid?" David interjected.

Arista threw her hair back, "Of course not. I was dragged into this damn curse living a leg filled life, something I never wanted. My sisters are back in Atlantica."

"That's not my fault", Hook said bluntly looking down.

"Ariel found Eric! They are in the Maritime Kingdom now." David added.

Hook nodded, "Aye. They did. But I am sorry."

Arista put the bag of clothing in front of them, "What are you sorry for?"

"That you got dragged into the curse. I hope you find your sisters."

They grabbed the bag of clothes before exiting the store.

"What happened during that year the curse was broken?" David asked hesitantly as they got in the car.

Hook looked through the clothes, "Too much."

* * *

><p>David silently pulled up to the docks. It was half past noon and he was due to get back home to Mary Margaret and Neal. He unlocked the door looking at Hook. The pirate had been relatively silent since his shopping spree.<p>

"This curse, it truly did its number on happy endings."

David nodded, "Yes, not just Snow and I. "

Hook smiled, "So I guess this is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah mate for helping me… and providing the funds. Its something I wont soon forget but I think I have to figure out the rest on my own."

Charming nodded, "I understand. But it doesn't mean you're not welcome to come see Mary and I. You can even see little Neal."

Hook stepped out of the car, "That would be nice."

"If you do need help. You know where to find me."

"Thank you mate."

"Goodbye … Killian."

Hook raised an eyebrow, "What?"

David rolled his eyes, "Isn't that your name? I heard Emma say it once."

"That she did."

"Goodbye Killian, and good luck."

Killian watched as David drove off in his pickup truck before heading for his sailboat. Today he would try on his new clothes and tomorrow… would start his job hunt.

He worried he would become like Arista. Bored of the new life he had, unable to let go of his former life. Stuck in this divide. Killian knew he had to think forward or else he would always be the one-handed drunken pirate and never be the one for Emma.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Ok we are getting there, next chapter should shake things up. But now is Hook's job search... And he sees someone on the way._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Killian awoke the next morning before the sun had a chance to rise, throwing off his blankets so he wouldn't fall back into his slumber. He quickly washed in the dreaded shower with the small bottles David had cared to purchase for him. He spat the thick shampoo as it ran down his face deciding that soap was the worst part of showering. His black hair thoroughly clean he combed it through and shaved the sides of his beard.<p>

It was then he discovered the pain of putting on skinny jeans while damp. Once fully dressed in his black pants, white button down shirt with the first two buttons of course open and sleeves rolled up he took to the hatch.

Donning his black pea coat and short boots.

Killian thought he looked rather handsome in the new outfit. Checking his full reflection in the still morning water.

The pirate made his first move to Granny's. David said she knew about everything in town, catching bits and pieces of conversations at the diner. Chances are she would know about open jobs.

Hook felt jittery and anxious. He wondered if he looked foolish, what would other people think of the pirates new look. Opening the door to the diner with a jingle of the door bells he took a look around.

There were few people. Hook smiled glad he decided to come in early and took a seat on a barstool.

Granny came over her eyebrow raised, "Hook? My, my you look put together."

Killian gave a small smile, "I actually didn't come for sustenance this morning. You see I need a job and was told you may know of one."

Granny tapped her pen on the counter, "I haven't heard much…"  
>Hook bit his lip, "Anything lass. I'll take anything."<p>

Granny leaned down to speaking low, "Red told me Belles been struggling with fixing up the library and going through the crates left behind. I know you two don't have a good history but I'm sure she wouldn't mind the help."

Killian nodded, "Thank you Granny."

The old woman smiled writing down something on her bill "At least have a coffee and muffin on me. You look skinnier than a beanstalk."

"That's very kind of you."

Granny gave a serious look, "Everyone deserves a second chance, and it looks like your trying your best. Don't make me regret being nice to you."

Killian nodded.

Once Killian was finished he set off toward the library. He was worried to see Belle after the other night but he had no false intentions toward helping her.

The pirate stepped into the library immediately getting a mouthful of air freshener.

Looking around he saw Belle in a blue skirt and blouse, balancing her heels on a ladder.

Her tiny hands were pulling at the window, which did not look like it was going to open no matter the force she put in.

"Would you care for some assistance?", he called out.

Accidentally startling her she grabbed onto the windowsill to avoid tumbling off the short ladder.

"Hook? What are you-"

Killian just walked behind her and helped her down, "Let me see what I can do lass."

Belle just nodded and let Killian climb the ladder. He put his good hand on the top of the window and tugged down. After a few tries the window gave flying open.

Hook stumbled back grabbing onto the ladder just in time before climbing down.

"I accidentally spilt some cleaner and it smelt so horrible I sprayed air freshener... But that made it worse."

Killian nodded, "Aye, makes sense."

Belle straightened out her skirt, "So I can tell there is a reason you are here besides looking at books."

The pirate smirked, "You are as smart as they say. I heard you need help with the library, fixing up and all, and wanted to offer my assistance."

Belle crossed her arms, "Really?"

"Truly, I need a job and this was a practicable choice, seeing I don't have much experience besides captaining."

Belle considered for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind the help, even if it's you. Just the budget is just so small. It's lucky I have Rumpel to help me."

Killian frowned clicking his false hand on the front desk, "Aye, that's a shame. I guess I'll keep looking."

"Wait", Belle called, "Regina. She controls the budget. If you could ask her to raise it, then you could help out around here. I really do need the help."

Killian smirked, "I knew I was growing on you lass. Then I'll be off to see Regina. She would be at...

"The townhall."

"Right. Since she's the mayor and all."

He nodded at Belle before heading to the door, "And no more ladder with those heels, the crocodile would go on a rampage if you got hurt."

Killian left the warmth of the library and escaped into the frigid outdoors. Storybrook was more active than just a half hour before. He spotted Archie waking his dog, Pongo, across the street as well as two of the dwarves to which he could never remember there names walking toward him.

It was odd. How they all lived in the same land but never conversed as often as they did now. Since they were all packed into one little town instead of a long carriage ride away.

The pirate gave a curt nod as the dwarves passed by promising to himself he would watch the Snow White movie soon on the strange device called a television.

Ever since Emma told him of the Captain Hook known to this world he swore off the Peter Pan movie knowing it would only bring utter embarrassment. Not to mention the movie was highly inaccurate from what he heard. No perm.

Killian turned the corner finding himself across the street from the town hall. Hearing voices he turned to see a pair moving toward him. It was Emma and Henry.

The pirate clenched his teeth and crossed the street without care luckily not getting hit by a car, again. Just as he was about to enter the building he made eyecontact with the princess.

"Swan", he murmured.

She looked surprised her mouth forming a thin line. Henry pulled her along, forcing Hook to enter the town hall.

He missed her. As much as he would rather not admit it. After they kissed in front of Granny's he thought they were going to be together. He shouldn't have been so naive. But for that brief moment, he was happy.

The town hall was extravagant. The high ceiling hallway led to large double doors, before that ran entrances to the auditorium for meetings and in the other side bland desk offices.

Hook knocked softly waiting a moment before drawing away. He pressed his good hand against the gold handle on the door and clenched his teeth when he heard a click.

The door swinging open revealed Regina sitting writing quickly on a paper. She raised an eyebrow stopping her pen, "Usually when one does not respond it means they don't want to be disturbed. But... This has to be quite the predicament for you to come here. What do you want Hook?"

Killian gulped striding forward until he met the desk, "It involves the library."

Regina's interest increased, "The library? I thought Rumpelstiltskin would want to keep you far from his… spouse."

The pirate nodded, "We are on good terms as of now. You see Belle needs assistance and the budget for the library is rather low."

"And she couldn't come to ask because?"

"I need a job."

Regina nodded, "I thought that's where this was going."

The Mayor thought for a moment gesturing for the pirate to sit before rummaging through her papers.

"I have a proposition. I could increase the budget and you'll be squared away to work at that dainty library with Belle or... you could work for me."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "The last time I worked for you I almost died, as well as the time before that. Why should this time be different?"

Regina crossed her arms smiling, "I see the fish is no longer out of water. But your not quite there yet. This job, will anchor you here. But it will also prove to others that you can stand alone."

"I don't understand."

"I see promise in you, plus you helped save Henry on numerous occasions. I want to help."

Killian nodded, "Go on."

"This job is the one I spoke to you about before. On the wharf. You would need to go to the shipyard on Mondays and Thursdays, collect the shipment details from the dockmaster and return it to me to be signed and then send it back. On the others days you just need to count the stock and report. Easy enough, just a job I'd rather not do. On Thursdays you will receive your paycheck."

Kilians interested was keened, "How much would that be lass?"

Regina smiled, "Still a pirate in you after all. It would be $1250.. After tax. Rather than the trivial $450 at the library."

Killian scratched his chin, "Fine, I'll be your errand boy but only if you raise the budget at the library."

Regina sighed, "I'm not made out of money here but fine."

The queen pulled out her checkbook and scribbled some writing handing it to hook.

"What's this?"

Regina laughed, "That, my dear captain, is a check. Your first of many. I would learn how to turn that into money and maybe invest in a credit card and a wallet."

Killian nodded sheepishly putting it in his coat pocket.

"There is one more thing I forgot to mention."

"And that would be?"

"Above the stockyard there is an apartment complex. It's mostly unused but there is one reserved for the wharf master, that's you. It's been under renovation but by next week it'll be done, if you should wish to have a _stable_ home."

Killian smiled, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but this is really too good to be true."

Regina smiled sadly, "We all deserve a happy ending. Even us villains."

* * *

><p>Killian walked out of the bank holding his new debit card. He had the sense to call David for advice on this task and set up an account rather quickly because of it. The pirate had to still make sense of this slim piece of plastic but it was better, as David put it, then carrying around thousands of dollars in cash. Plus his lack of a proper treasure chest.<p>

Killian felt a newfound power. This money had meaning. He knew he had to tell Belle that he would not be working at the library but hoped he could still assist regardless. Walking around the town he spotted stores he never cared to look into and restaurants.

And then the Rabbit Hole.

He had not returned there since that fateful night. In fact the pirate had stayed rather sober these past few weeks. The immense quakes of pain and sweat ridden skin following his immediate sobriety kept him weak and jittery. But now that he was in fact alive and sober, a drink couldn't hurt.

Killian went for the handle, his throat going dry.

"No.", he said softly. He made the choice to change and he wasn't going to throw it away now.

The pirate instead walked down the street toward the pharmacy.

He needed more shampoo.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks! I should post the next chapter tomorrow if I remember. :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

I hope this explains why Emma has been so strange toward Hook... Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by. The job was to Hooks liking and even the apartment was grand. It was a small studio with wide wood flooring and white ceilings. There was a small kitchen and a bedroom off to the side. The bathroom even had a bath-shower combo and separate toilet. Something the dingy lacked.<p>

Once he was moved in. He had David help him move his sparse items and purchase furniture, being he still couldn't drive a vehicle. For once, Killian felt he had a home. It wasn't anything compared to the Jolly Roger but he made this life and it was his.

Killian had just left the townhall holding his weekly check before placing it in his new wallet. It was getting warm out but not enough that you could get away without a sweater.

He walked toward Granny's planning to meet up with Tinker Bell. It was just for old times sake and not to mention the fact that this certain fairy was rather the catch.

Deep in thought the pirate collided with someone.

"Sorry lad", he said quickly looking up to recognize the face.

"Henry?"

The boy looked at him with wide eyes, "Hook! I was looking for you!"

Killian crossed his arms, "You're supposed to be in school. Mary Maragret wouldn't be pleased."

"Miss Muffet is my teacher this year besides, she's on maternity leave."

"Then Emma, just wants going on."

"It's Emma! She's acting strange"

Killian rolled his eyes, "That's normal."

Henry shook his head, "No it's not right. She's lost bits of memory and she is acting like she almost doesn't know me. Like she's someone else."

The pirate shrugged, "Perhaps she's stressed"

"I don't think so. Please just look into it!"

"Why me? What about David?", Hook said rather annoyed.

"He's so busy with Neal he's hardly noticed it."

Killian sighed, "Fine. I will look into it but let's keep this between us."

"Why?" Henry said.

"If this is true we don't need to cause a panic. Give the enemy a reason to think we suspect them."

In truth Killian didn't want people to think he was looking to be with Emma. That he was desperate. But Henry wouldn't understand. He would check on Emma, but for Henry.

"I knew you would help with Operation Chameleon."

"Chameleon?"

"That's the code name", Henry said rather obviously.

Killian ignored the boy, "Do you know where she is?"

Henry nodded, "My Moms at the sheriff station like usual."

Killian nodded, "I'll go over there soon but you need to get to school."

After making sure Henry was on his way to his classroom with a good excuse and note the pirate walked to the station.

It was an icy day and his hand felt as stiff as the false one on his left. It wasn't just the cold, he had a bad feeling in his gut. And he allows followed his instincts. He wished he had his hook about now.

In the station it looked the same as the last time he was here and it was still cold as ever. Looking around he noticed the obvious lack of inmates. And lack of sheriff.

Suddenly he heard breathing and turned. It was Emma.

"Swan!", he smiled before he drew back in realization. She looked of Emma with her long flowing blond hair, her skin fair and lips full and curved. But her eyes, once blue and fiery were now dull and glassy. And upon her lips was a cruel smirk if he ever saw one.

"Hook", she said her eyebrow raising slightly, "What are you doing here?"

Her voice was sweet and caught his mind, maybe it was really her.

"I, I mean Henry was out of school. I just wanted to tell you I brought him back."

She nodded, "Thank you. If that's everything...", she turned away. Hook instinctively reached out. He knew something was wrong and he knew he was right. His right hand clasped Emma's shoulder and instead of the fabric of her leather jacket his hand fell upon hard cold ice.

Emma turned her eyes wide and nostrils flaring, "What is this? How can you, a lowly pirate, break the spell?"

Hook really wished Henry was wrong and that he had his hook about now, "Who are you?", he spat gritting his teeth. He grabbed her wrist with his good hand staring into her eyes, "And where is Emma?"

Fake Emma gave out a cold harsh laugh, "Of course... You love her. Not that she bothered to tell. Now you'll keep this secret between us or your Emma will suffer greatly. Be careful, pirate!"

Killian shook with anger, "No! Where is she!"

Suddenly the imposter started to crack. Her skin turned white and before Hook could stop her she cracked open and turned into flakes of falling snow.

The pirate ran a hand through the flakes cursing, "Emma. I'll find you."

* * *

><p>Tinker Bell was rather upset that Killian had stood her up at Granny's yet again but he had to go to the library. It had been two days since his encounter and two days since he could sleep. He told Henry of course but no one else really noticed the absence of the sheriff. He wondered if that too was magic.<p>

Killian sifted through the sixth volume of fairy tales and finally dug his newly reattached hook into the wood table.

"Hey!" Belle frowned eyeing the now ruined table, "You know you're supposed to be helping me fix the place. Not cause more damage."

Killian removed his hook sheepishly, "Sorry lass. I've had a rough couple of days."

Belle cocked her head placing the box of books she was holding down on the table.

"Any way I can help?"

Killian raised an eyebrow, "You want to help me?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Yes, why not?"

The pirate smiled, "It's about a storybook character. Someone who has magic, and snow."

"Snow?" Belle laughed, "Like Santa?"

"Who?"

The librarian shook her head, "Nevermind. I think I know a book. It's rather old but I read it while I was... While I worked in Rumpelstiltskin's castle."

The pirate waited for the girl to return with the volume, it was old and thick. It did not look like anything special.

Belle dropped the book coughing from the dust, "Hope this helps. After you're done, care to help?"

Killian nodded, "Anything lass, you've been much help to me.

The pirate opened the moth eaten pages and scanned through the small sentences. He came across a passage about a Snow Queen. Hook laughed at the generic name. She had a kingdom long ago in a Kingdom off of where Prince Charmings castle now stood in the Enhanted forest, by the name of Arydale. It was overtaken by winter, the Queens magic. She ruled ruthlessly for many years, cursed to live for eternity. She sought to freeze the hearts of every citizen in her kingdom. The ocean and lakes froze over, the air became thick with frost. Only one, a boy came to the castle and subdued the queen.

She had cursed the Enchanted Forest for the death of her sister.

Hook flipped the page back as forth. A few pages were missing, he ran his had across the break and saw the frayed remains of the missing pages. He knew it was her. This Snow Queen. She undoubtedly wanted her kingdom back but why now, why Storybrooke. And why does she want Emma.

"Going to help?" Belle chided seeing he was done with the book.

The pirate nodded before he stumbled out from the table. He had to pay his dues.

* * *

><p>Hook walked back home late that night. He had sorted most of the books and started arranging the bookcards in alphabetical order when Belle reminded him it had to be by authors last name, not the title.<p>

He left promptly after Rumpel picked Belle up. To his surprise, and slight horror, it was lightly snowing.

Pulling up his jacket he stepped through the dark cursing the thickening snow. It was well into the night when Hook returned to his abode above the warehouse exhausted beyond measure. He stumbled in, feeling around for the lights.

He turned the switch on and immediately felt an object collide with his head.

Killian fell to the ground; his skull throbbing and a slow trickle of blood running down the side of his face.

He rose alarmed, his eyes adjusting to the light he scooted back eyeing his assailants.

He cursed himself for not realizing the signs of the unlocked door and muddy floor. Glancing about he smirked although he knew he was in deep trouble.

"Long time no see", he jested at his old crew.

There stood five men, all built and burly except for one, Mr. Smee.

Smee clutched a chunky piece of wood. No doubt what took Hook down. His old first mate looked as he usually did in his striped pirate clothes and red beanie but in addition a black coat was wrapped around his shoulders. The garb was worn, heavy and besides the fact it was obviously too long for him. It was obviously Hook's.

And his silver hook was hanging out of the pocket. Killian cursed observing his bare left hand.

"Hook. You forgot about us."

The captain gulped. Yes, he did not bother with his crew here in Storybrooke but they had their wits about them, he had hoped. Killian tried to calm himself; his best bet was to use his more charismatic weapon. His charm.

"No lads! I've just been busy, glad you came around. Let's just mull over this with some rum", forcing a smile he added, "On me!"

A few pirates nodded but Smee shut them up, "As tempting as that is... No. We've come for something else. The Jolly Roger."

Killian held onto the wall sliding up, "the Jolly Roger? It's back in our land."

Smee gestured at one of his cronies. The man grabbed Killian by the hair slamming him against the wall. His vision blurred, his skull throbbing intensely.

"Where is she?" Smee asked again almost growling. Hook almost chuckled thinking he was a rat once, growling. It must have been the blood loss because he was almost giddy.

"I don't know", he smirked.

The pirate holding Killian threw him down kicking him in the stomach repeatedly. When the captain finally retched they stopped. The air had changed, they cared not if they killed him. Looking around he saw no escape.

"Smee, why are you doing this...", Killian asked weakly.

"Because you treated us like dirt and now we don't need you anymore. This place has changed you, look at you! You are nothing."

Smee grabbed a cutlass and destroyed his fridge and then lamp, so on.

"These items are nothing."

Killian held his side pulling himself up to sit.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

Smee walked over to Hook placing his cutlass against his neck, "Now, one more chance. Where is the Jolly Roger?"

"I-I sold it. To get a magic bean."

Smee smashed the hilt of his cutlass against his head, "To who?!"

"To Morgan. Captain Morgan."

Smee drew the blade away from Killian, "Morgan? How could you?"

"You have to see! It was for the bean, to save us. I had to get Emma-

"Emma!" Smee barked, "She is the reason you forgot about us. That wench! At least Milah-

Killian punched Smee across the face with his good hand seeing that his hook was removed.

"Don't you dare talk about her! Get out!"

Killian was furious. He cared for his crew for many years, of course he dragged them along on his lust for revenge but he provided the rum, the treasure, the women. Was he really that blind to their true feelings, that maybe their happy ending wasn't that same as his.

Smee spat blood onto the floor. Pushing the already weak Hook down and staring into his eye. "Fine. We're leaving. But we'll be back... Seeing that you survive."

Smee then drove his cutlass into Hooks thigh, causing the pirate to scream in pain before twisting it out. He was vaguely aware of the crew leaving, the door left ajar letting flurries of snow pile at his doorstep.

Hook didn't know how long he sat there on the floor blood filling a puddle on the waxed wood floor. He couldn't believe what had occurred.

Smees eyes were glassy but when he punched him it wasn't cold. Maybe this was all out of a drunken rage but still, he couldn't believe his mate could do this. Killian felt himself growing tired. The adrenaline had worn off and he fought the crippling pain. He had to move or he would die.

Killian hoped he could survive once again.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger... I will post soon. Hope you are all about to enjoy the second episode of season 4! Thank for reading.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. So there isn't much to this chapter but finding Emma will come soon. Thanks for reading and just so everyone is clear my story is set after the end of Season 3 so there will be NO spoilers from OUAT Season 4. This story takes on Elsa as a combination of her and the story the Snow Queen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>The pirate had weighed his options. He truly did.<p>

He could go to the hospital and risk dying from the amount of lifeblood already gone. Call David and Mary Margaret, but they hardly had the knowledge to keep him breathing. Regina's house was too far. And yet Rumpelstiltskins shop was two blocks away.

Killian had wrapped his bloody leg in ripped sheets and grabbed a steel pole from the warehouse to lean on. It was unbearably cold and he had fallen down so many times he couldn't breath. His lungs felt like they were on fire and every breath fanned the flame.

The pirate raked the front of Mr. Golds shop with his stump of a left hand. He waited for what felt like forever until the door flew open.

"Who dares to wake-",

Rumpelstiltskin stood there in a simple black nightgarb the look of pure rage on his face. Killian was rethinking his plan but hoped if death was to come, that it would be quick.

"You!", Rumpel spat, "I should-

"Please", Killian gasped, "Help me...my-"

Rumpel cackled, "Help?! You! I don't think so dearie."

The pirate felt the ground tilt and his legs turn to jello. Killian grasped the pole so painfully right his hand was white.

"Let me see…", Rumpel said waving his hand, "Buried alive should do it..."

"Rumpel", a small voice called.

Killian almost cried, it was Belle.

"Darling, I'll be right there", the Dark One called back displeased. She would end his little game.

Belle quickly appeared behind him. Her eyes looked over the pirate, they were wide with disbelief and alarm.

"Hook! Rumpel help him in! Quickly."

The sorcerer frowned, "But he..."

Belle gave her husband a look that scared even Hook "Alright , alright, I'll bring the drunken pirate in."

Killian was grabbed around the waist by his sworn enemy and brought into the house. His ribs ached painfully and his legs could barely keep up.

He gasped as he was ungracefully dropped on the floor.

"Rumpel!", Belle yelled, "Can't you see he is dying."

Hook could barely register the word, dying, felt rather nice compared to how he felt immedietly.

Belle rolled him on his back, "Stay awake."

Killian nodded lolling his head from side to side, "My leg..."

She ripped the pant leg down from the wound and unwrapped his leg. It was still bleeding and the pain was so severe it was almost numbing.

"Rumpel please, heal it."

The sorcerer rolled his eyes waving his hands as in an instant his leg was no more than a shallow cut.

Hook gasped, he wasn't going to die. At least he was somewhat sure.

"Hook. What happened?", Belle asked holding his head in place pushing back his snow damp hair.

Rumpel was standing over them leaning on a counter, "I would like to know why you had to disturb my sleep."

Killian felt his eyes grow heavy but forced himself awake, "It was my crew... they attacked me at my apartment."

"Why?" she asked.

Hook felt a weight across his chest, he struggled to breath feeling lightheaded, "It wasn't them... It had to be-

"What do you mean it wasn't them? Who was it?"

"Snow Queen"

* * *

><p>Killian woke with a start. He just had a horrible nightmare that Rumpelstiltskin had cut off his remaining hand before burying him alive. He hit his bloody stump of a hand against the coffin but could not escape; he had no way to claw out. He kept slamming the wooden frame slowly suffocating.<p>

Then he remembered the events the night before. He was in the back of Mr. Golds shop lying on a worn-out couch. He looked over himself noting his chest was wrapped cursing at his luck to have broken his ribs twice now. Being that most of his body was covered in bruises, save his face. His shirt was removed leaving his shoulders bare, he sighed in relief that he pants were still on, not exactly intact but covering the…essentials.

Then he noticed his mouth was incredibly dry. Like he had downed a handful of sand. He touched his head noting the bandage around his temple. In all, he was alive but he sure felt like a mast had crushed him.

The door swung open, startled he jumped back only to aggravate his wounds further.

"Sorry!", Belle grimaced seeing his discomfort, "I should have knocked."

"Nah lass. I was just startled, is all."

Belle was holding a tray with various items, he felt badly for having her cater to hm. After all she does for the crocodile but he dismissed the thought.

Belle frowned settling down next to him, "How are you feeling?"

The pirate smiled, "Just grand", he murmured sarcastically, "No, but I am feeling more alive since yesterday, thanks to you I assume."

The girl nodded, "It was Rumpel who healed your leg."

"After your berating, his honor was wounded worse than my leg by the time he healed me."

"Don't forget that's my husband you're talking about."

Hook reeled in, "Sorry lass. I'm just a bit disoriented." The pirate realized then his phantom hand had its covering removed and placed back on. He knew because of the precision he had while wrapping it everyday and covering it with his hook. Belle must have checked his stump, for what reason he was not sure but he felt almost naked. His privacy violated. But he was grateful to be alive… so he let it go.

"Hook?" she asked hesitantly observing as he looked over his lost left hand before quickly looking away gazing his blue eyes across Belle.

"You should have gone to a hospital."

The pirate frowned, "I know lass but my phone lines were disconnected and I knew I would die… without magic. It was a long-shot with your husband but … we do strange things when life in on the line."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Strange indeed. I am just glad you're alive. You came in here covered with so much blood and so pale I would have thought it was too late."

Hook thought about those word, _glad you're alive, _smiling. She did care and that surprised Hook, after all he did. After all he did to her husband and after all her husband had done to him.

"Here, it's a potion from Rumpel's … collection."

He frowned taking the small purple bottle, "Its not poison? Is it…"

"No. No it's a healing tonic. It should help with the ribs."

Killian downed it grateful and immediately felt woozy. The room tilted and he laid his head back down, "Why… I feel so-

"I forgot to mention", Belle said, "It may put you to sleep."

"Belle…"

But before he could finish he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Rumpel paced his shop. He'd been going through his vast collection of tomes since the pirate had fallen asleep on his couch hours before. It would be an understatement to say he was angry. In fact furious wouldn't even put it however for once it was not at Hook, well not entirely.<p>

It was what he said. _Snow Queen._

Rumpel knew very well that back in the enchanted forest, in his castle, in the place he kept the most dangerous and unstable magic was an urn. And within this were the icy remains of the Snow Queen. Of course he forgot about the remains since collecting them long ago but if Hook spoke true Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest were in trouble.

Rumpel threw down a book cursing at his unluckiness. There was always something going on in Storybrooke. And as much as he didn't want to he had to talk to the pirate.

He stepped into the back room. The pirate looked like death, his complexion pale and his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. Even in sleep he grimaced as if in pain, short shallow breaths passing his dry lips.

There next to him sat Belle. Rumpel thought about how lucky he was. How a monster, a coward like him could ever deserve Belles love, and learn to love her in return. The girl who stole his heart and tamed his soul. Rumpel felt the dagger in his jacket and felt a stab of guilt. How he tricked her into believing that she controlled his dark tendencies. But he couldn't tell her, although she was his life, the dagger was his power. He sighed looking upon his beauty, she wore a simple blue dress today, her skin naturally pale, her lips thin and brow crease as she did when in thought.

Then he noticed her hands were wrapped around his left arm. The arm with the missing hand. Rumpel remembered that day, how with a flick of his wrist he sliced the pirates hand clean off. He remembered his screams for years past, his quick eyes spotting his hand in horror bleeding out on the deck. Rumpel relished the fact that in that moment the pirate had been in agony, writhing like a fish on land.

But now he felt no joy in reliving the memory. The stump of his hand was pathetic and scarred. At the end it was white like bone with a sheen coat of pink skin stretched over the surface. He looked away from the disfigurement. No wonder Hook never gave up on his revenge, the missing hand was his constant reminder of the pain he felt that day.

"Belle", he spoke softly.

"Rumpel", she replied surprised, "I thought you were-

"I couldn't find much. May I sit down with you?"

Belle nodded, "Of course"

He took a seat on the armchair next to the couch. Belle placed his phantom hand down on his chest looking up at her husband. He knew that look all too well, and although she wouldn't say it he knew that judging stare. _How could you?_

"How is he?" Rumpel said swallowing deeply although he could really care less about the answer.

"I gave him a tonic. He should be on his way out of here soon", she said quickly.

"Belle", he smiled, "I know you care for him. And I know he's been working with you at the library."  
>His wife looked confused, "But, I didn't tell-<p>

"I know. But I see him walking home when I pick you up. I could only assume."

Belle nodded looking away, "I thought it would anger you."

"Of course not! I know you need help with the library. I was only surprised that you would let him work with you after all he did to you. To us."

"I know but everyone deserves a second chance… he did all those things to get to you. And it was wrong but…", she glanced over at his stump, "…it may have been justified. Maybe you can somehow get him a new ha-"

Rumpel frowned looking at the ground before snarling, "That pirate", he spat, "Took away my life. And destroyed my family."

Belle did not respond she just stood up and walked out of the room. He shouldn't have blamed her for caring, it was in her nature. Then again the man sleeping in front of him did steal away his Milah but he… he killed her.

Rumpel waited, watching the pirate. He soon grew bored waving his hand watching as Hook's eyes flew open looking around frantically.

"By Kidd's beard! Were you just staring at me."

Rumpel rolled his eyes considering putting him out again, "Does it matter. You're in my house."

Hook laid back down, "Fine lad", he said harshyly, "I'm just so tired-

"Not so fast dearie", Rumpel said snapping his fingers, "I need you to tell me what you know. About the Snow Queen."

Hooks eyes went wide, "She's here. In Storybrooke."

"How do you know?"

"Two days ago. Henry told me Emmy was acting differently."

"What? What does this have to do with anything besides I thought you and Emma were-

"No, doesn't matter right now. Now listen. I went to see Emma and she was the same, yet not herself."

Killian pressed a hand to his forehead, "Her eyes were glassy and when I confronted her, her body burst into snow. Belle showed me a book about the Snow Queen and it all fits. She must have taken Emma!"

Rumpel mulled over this information, "If this is true why haven't you told anyone yet."

"She threatened me. Threatened Emma. I couldn't bear-

Rumpel put his hands up, "I get it. She's your love."

"Please. I know we have our differences but this is about the town as well lad."

Rumpel raised a finger, "Don't- call me lad. You have got my interest but first I have a question. Did you, when you were in the past, go to my castle."

"Aye… you helped us back."

"Then you must have released the Snow Queen. She had been defeated long before we were born, but her ashes were collected in an urn."

"Stop right there lad. An urn?"

Rumpel grit his teeth annoyed at being called _lad _once again, "You did see it did you. You drunken lousy, one-handed pirate."

Killian looked annoyed but nodded, "Its my fault."

* * *

><p>"Farewell Belle, you have my gratitude", Killian stood at the doorway that afternoon in his tattered wears, his left arm under his stomach holding up the pain in his ribs.<p>

"Take care of yourself. Rumpel is looking into this, Snow Queen. Just lay low."

Killian nodded heading out but his arm was caught by Belle, "You're not alone you know. We'll find Emma."

He stared blankly at Belle. The gesture was immense especially after their past but he knew he had to find her alone. Something pulled at his very soul, like being without Emma made living a burden. Perhaps it was that way with Belle and the crocodile and even David and Mary Margaret. He dismissed the thought, they had true love, he did not. Villains do not.

"Farewell."

The walk home was long and uneventful. It was quiet besides his labored breath. He really did not want to return to his ruined apartment. But besides his doubts, he returned.

When he entered the place he felt his heart drop to his stomach. It was worse than he realized. He closed the door kicking the broken remains of furniture to the corner of the room. Then he slowly stripped his garbs off, slipping on a new pair of jeans over his bruises. The worst part was putting on a shirt, he was covered in sweat by the time he had redressed.

He knew he couldn't stay in the apartment, it was too damn depressing.

Instead he grabbed his wallet, and then rummaged through the debris until he found what he was really wanted. His hook. Fortunately Smee left it. He slipped it on, cursing silently before throwing the shards of glass across the room. He couldn't breath. His heart felt like it was being torn out. His hand grasped at his chest digging his finger nails into the soft-bruised skin.

He lost his home. He was broken all over again and Emma was in danger. Killian couldn't trust himself to find Emma alone nor the crocodile finding an answer.

He needed help.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! <strong>


End file.
